The Perfect Night For Some
by Goten's Girl
Summary: ~*Chapter 11 updated!*~This is a G/V fic, Gohan takes Videl to the spring dance and you'll have to find out what her father has to say about it.
1. Dying To Know

This is not my story. It is one of my friends. Her computer wouldn't let it upload, so I told her that I would do   
it for her. So if you would please read it and send a review of what ya think I would be more than happy to tell her   
the great news that someone liked her story.   
  
This is my first fanfic so be kind. I hope you enjoy it, and if I get any reviews I mght make a new chapter. Thanx  
to all you nice people that take the time to review. ALSO I don't own DB/Z/GT ,  
Enough with my babling, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Title:The Perfect Night, For Some  
  
Chapter 1:Dyeing To Know  
  
  
~*classroom*~  
  
"Now if x=234, and c=213, and the bottle is made up of 10% of x and 30% of c, how much of the bottle is made up   
of v?" asked Videl's sixth period math teacher, Ms.Rough,"Videl, do you know the answer?"  
  
"What?" asked Videl coming out of the daze she was in. "What did you ask, Ms.Rough? I'm sorry, I wasn't paying   
attention."  
  
"Never mind, Sharpner do you know the answer?" Ms.Rough replied turning her head away from Videl.  
  
"Yes ma'am, v=60% of the bottle." he yelled across the room.  
  
"That's correct." she replied.  
  
"Hay, Videl what's wrong?" asked a voice behind her. She turned to Gohan.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just spaceing out, that's all." she lied. In fact something was wrong. Videl had been   
spaceing out a lot lately. 'If I could just stop wondering if Gohan likes me or not, then maybe I could start paying   
attention in class.' she thought.  
  
"Hay, Videl what's wrong? I know when something is wrong with you, and something is bothering you. Come on, you  
can tell me." he replied.  
  
"It's nothing, really, i just spaced off." she lied again. 'Why can't I just tell him the truth? Why can't I just  
tell him how i feel?' she thought.  
  
"Videl, please tell me. I know that if you tell me then I might be able to help." he said reaching out to hold   
her hand. "Oh.....I'm sorry." he said as he turned a light shade of red.  
  
"It's ok." she said as she turned back towards the front of the room.  
  
BBBrrriiinnnggg, went the bell. Videl slowly packed up her things, and walked out of the classroom. 'I wish Gohan   
would ask me to the dance. He's only got two more days left. And if he doesn't ask me then I just won't go.' she thought  
as she struggled to open up her locker.  
  
"Hay Videl." came a deep voice, which was owned by Shapner.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked not really paying attention to him.  
  
"So, you got a date for the dance?"  
  
"I am not going, and if I do decide to go it, I sure wouldn't go with you!" she snapped back.  
  
"Hay, I just wanted to know. And if you do decide to go, then I just want you to know that I'll be around." he said   
as he leaned over into her locker, and started to mess up the way she had arranged it.  
  
'That, that, greasy, slimy, two-faced, scum bag. He had better get his hands out of my locker before I shut the door on   
him. Maybe if I tell him that I'll think about it he might go away.' "I'll think about it."  
  
"Good that's what I wanted to hear and know." then he left.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan was watching Sharpner talk to Videl. 'I bet he's asking her out to the dance, and I bet she's   
going to say yes.' he thought. He decided to hold back, because he didn't want to sound too forward if he went up and  
just yelled if Videl if she wanted to go to the dance with him. But he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't make a fool of   
himself. If Videl wanted to go to the dance with Sharpner, then he would just have to except that. But he wasn't   
going without a fight. As soon as he saw Sharpner leave he walked over to Videl's locker. 'Just act calm.' he thought  
  
"Hi Videl." he said.  
  
"Oh, um hi Gohan." she replied staring at the floor.  
  
"So, um, Videl, I-I was won-wondering if you," he paused  
  
"If I what?" she said looking up from the floor, and giving him a questioning look.'Ask me to the dance.  
Ask me to the dance!' she thought  
  
"If you wanted, or if you wouldn't mind if I walked you home?" he finished in a rush.  
  
'Oh, well at least he asked me something.' "Sure. Just let me finish re-arranging my locker. Sharpner  
messed it up a little while ago."  
  
'So I take it she's not going to the dance with Sharpner. In fact she seems a little mad at him.Yes! That's  
wonderful!' he thought.  
  
"Gohan?" asked Videl snapping her fingers infront of his face.  
  
"UH?" he started to come back from his trance.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" she asked  
  
'She is so pretty. I love the color of her eyes, they fit her so wonderfuly.' he dazed off again.  
  
"Gihan!?" Videl screamed.  
  
"Ya, I'm ready. Let's go." he said as he started to walk off.  
  
They pushed open the door's, and headed off to Videl's house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Do you like it so far? If you do, then please write a review!!!!!!!!!!!! If I don't get at least five,  
then I might stop writting them. Also, I want to dedicate this story for one of my best friends, Katie.   
I couldn't of done this with out her, so thanks Katie!!!!!!! Oh, please, please, please R/R  
  
  
Well thank you Lisa for dedicating it to me. I want to thank all my fans out there! You guy's rock!  
Please also read my story, The Battle To Remember, I only have you chappy up, but I will put the other's up  
soon!  
Thanx!!!!!! 


	2. A Rude Interuption

Hi everybody!!!! I don't own DB/Z/GT so don't you even dare try to sue me! Thanx to all of you who   
reviewed last time and here is chapter 2!  
  
  
  
Title:The Perfect Night, For Some  
  
chapter 2: A Rude Inturpution  
  
~*On the walk*~  
  
  
The walk to Videl's house was peaceful and quiet. But when Videl decided to take the longer   
route to her house instead of the shorter one, Gohan was a little annoyed.  
  
"Videl, I thought that you wanted to take the shorter way to your house?" Gohan asked as he   
stopped.  
  
"I know, but..." she walked closer to him. "It's a pretty day isn't it? So i thought that   
it would be nice if we were to take the long way for once. Don't you think so?" she looked up at   
him.  
  
'Her eyes are so beautiful, how can I say no?' thought Gohan. "Ya. Your right, we'll take   
the long way then." Videl smiled at him.  
  
~5 mins later~  
  
'It's now or never Gohan, if you're going to ask me to the dance, you had better do it   
now.' Videl thought.  
  
'Come on Gohan, how hard could it be. All you're doing is asking a friend if she would   
like to go to a dance with you. That's all.' Gohan thought.  
  
"Um, so Videl, doyouhaveadateforthedance?" he muttered really fast.  
  
"What did you say? I couldn't hear you and you spoke way to fast." she replied  
  
"Oh never mind, it's nothin' important."   
  
"Are you sure? Because...oh never mind." she walked ahead laughing. (A/N:For some reason   
I don't really know why but she was laughing about something obviously.)  
  
"What's so funny?" Gohan wanted to know  
  
"It's nothing, I was just thinking. That's all." Videl tryed to stop laughing once  
he spoke up about it but didn't succead very well.  
  
"Are YOU sure?" asked Gohan  
  
"Yeah! Don't worry about it." she said shkeing her head. 'Oh well.' he thought.  
  
When they had reached Videl's house, Gohan decided to ask her to the dance.  
  
"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Gohan." Videl said as she stepped up onto her porch  
'I guess he's not going to ask me.' she thought sadley.  
  
"So um, Videl. Can I say something really quick?" asked Gohan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, well, I was...." At that moment, the door opened to reveal a very angrey  
Mr.Satan.  
  
"Videl get inside. We need to talk." he said in a very stern voice.  
  
"But dad, can I at least have..."  
  
"No. Now get inside." he snapped.  
  
"Bye Gohan." she muttered.  
  
"Bye." he replied as he looked down at the ground and kicked a few pebbles.  
  
As soon as Videl walked in the house, Mr.Satan closed the door behind her.   
Leaving him and Gohan outside.  
  
"I don't like you hanging around my daughter." he said bluntly.  
  
"Well, I happen to like your daughter." Gohan replied in a as-a-matter-of-fact  
tone.  
  
"Well, I don't care. You keep away from her, or I'll make sure that you  
can't even walk up to her and say a simple 'hi'."  
  
"Is that a threat,, Mr.Satan?" Gohan snapped back, getting a little energy.  
Gohan didn't like it when someone told him what he can and can't do. Espeacialy  
when it's for no good reason  
  
'Control your temper Gohan! Just back off for a little while, so you don't   
get into any trouble.' he thought. "Excuse me sir, but I need to be getting home."  
Gohan siad under his breath, but bearly enough for Mr.Satan to hear him.  
  
"Good, and I mean what I said when I told you to stay away. I don't want to   
see you near my house or near my daughter!" and with that Mr.Satan went inside and   
slamed the door behind him.  
  
'Well that wasn't very nice.' Gohan thought.'I'll deal with him later. But I   
will not have him trying to ruin things with me and Videl. Even though nothing is   
going on right at this moment. But soon I will ask her to the dance, and pray that   
she will say yes.' Then he took off into the sky, heading for home.  
  
  
~*Back at Videl's house*~  
  
"Dad, what did you want to talk to Gohan about?" Videl asked as she sat down at   
the kitchen table.  
  
"It was nothing. So has Sharpner asked you to the dance yet? He seems like a nice   
boy." he replied sitting down beside her. Videl just rolled her eyes at what he said.  
  
"Dad I don't like him. And no, he hasn't asked me to the dance yet." she lied.  
  
"Well, then he's a fool. I wonder why he wouldn't want to go out with you?"  
  
'Did what I just siad go in one ear and out the other?' Videl thought."Listen dad,  
I have a lot of homework to do. So, I'll see you at supper." she bent over and gave him  
a small kiss on the top of his head.  
  
"Alright." he replied.  
  
  
~*When Gohan got home*~  
  
Chi-chi was outside hanging up the laundry, when she saw Gohan land.  
  
"And just where have you been? You should have been home about half an   
hour ago." she snapped at him.  
  
"Sorry mom. I was walking Videl home."  
  
"Oh, you were, were you?" she gave him a sly grin.  
  
"Mom we're just friends!" he yelled.  
  
"Come on Gohan. We all know you like her. Now why don't you just gt   
over it?"  
  
"Mommy!" came a voice that could only be owned by Goten.  
  
"Yes, what is it Goten?"  
  
"Can I go over to Trunk's house, to spend the night?" he gave her one of  
those Son grinns.  
  
"Alright. Let me just finish hanging these clothes."  
  
"Mom, let me finish doing that, and you can take Goten over to Trunk's house."  
Gohan spoke up.  
  
"Well, okay." and with that Chi-chi and Goten took off for Trunk's house.  
  
Once Gohan was finished hanging up the laudry, he went inside to do his homework.   
About half an hour later he was finished. 'I guess I'll go up to my room.' he thought.  
When he got to his room, he layed on his bed 'I bet she's on the phone , or training.   
Which ever comes first. Maybe I'll call her.' he reached over and picked up the phone   
and dialed her number.  
  
*Ring, ring, ring..."Hello?" came a voice.  
  
"Um, hi, is Videl there?"  
  
"This is her."  
  
"Hi it's Gohan. How ya doin?  
  
"Fine, is there something you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Ya, but I can't do it over the phone." he said without thinking.  
  
"Can I ask why..."  
  
"Videl! Get off the phone. I need you to come here!" her father   
yelled from down stairs.  
  
"Hold on Gohan. About what?" she replied, yelling back.  
  
"I'll tell you once you get down here!"  
  
"Gohan I can't talk right now, my dad has to ask me about   
something, I'm really sorry." she paused for a moment, "But I'll see   
ya tomorrow at school and then we can talk about whatever you wanted to say. Does that  
sound alright?"  
  
"Gohan sighed, "Ya, that will be fine. See you tomorrow." and he hung up. 'How does her   
father know when I'm around? Oh well, I'll figure that out later.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I want to thank all the people who wrote such nice reviews! I really love it. Well the next chappy  
will be the day before the dance. Will Gohan get enough courage to ask Videl before time runs out?  
Wait and see. I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days.  
ALSO remember to R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
HI people! For anyone who reads this please read my story The Battle To Remember? I say it really sucks   
but please read it.PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PPPLLLEEEAAASSSEEE?  
  
P.S. I only have one chappy up but if you want another then people better start reviewing!!!!!I must   
have at least 5 or no chappy!!!!!! 


	3. A Question Worth Waiting For

Author: I really, really, reall, LOVE those reviews!!!!!! They made me feel so proud. I hope   
you guys like this chapter. It takes place after Videl got off the phone. SO HERE'S THE NEXT   
CHAPTER! ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Title:The Perfect Night, For Some  
  
Chapter 3:A Question Worth Waiting For  
  
  
  
~*Videl's house*~  
  
"This had better be imoprtant." Videl muttered under her breath, as she walked down the   
stairs towards the dining room."What is it?" she asked.  
  
"It's about that boy I saw you with this afternoon. He looked familar."  
  
"Well, I go to school with him if that's what you mean? Other than that, before school I   
had never seen or heard of him. Why?"  
  
"Never mind." he replied, shurgging it off.  
  
'Oh well.' she thought. "Is that all?" she asked starting to get out of the chair she had   
been sitting in.  
  
"Oh, what do you want the cook to fix for dinner?"  
  
"Um, actually I was thinking about going out and eating some pizza at the pizza parlor a   
few blocks from the school."  
  
"All right. I have to train anyway. So do you have enough money?" her dad asked.  
  
"Um, $20 wouldn't hurt." she said walking over to him.  
  
"Okay." he flipped open his wallet, and handed her a 20. "Have fun." he said getting up   
and walking over to one of his training rooms.  
  
Videl raced up the stairs to call Gohan. RING, RING, RING.  
  
"Hello?" came a childish voice.  
  
"Um, hi. Is GOhan there?" she asked hopeing that she didn't dile the wrong number.  
  
"Who is this?" the child replied back.  
  
"This is a friend from school. My name is Videl, mat I please speak to Gohan?"  
  
"Are you his GIRLFRIEND?" the child asked.  
  
"Um, well. I..."  
  
"Goten, who's on the phone?" came a voice which could only be owned by Son Gohan.  
  
"Your girlefriend." he replied giggling.  
  
"My what!?" he shouted, "Here give me that!" Gohan reached over and grabbed the   
phone out of his little brothers hand. Videl on the other hand, couldn't stop giggling   
herself. "Uh, hi. Who's this?" Gohan asked, his face had turned to red.  
  
"It's Videl."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry about my little brother, he can be a real pain sometimes."  
  
"It's all right. Hey you never told me you had a little brother."  
  
"Yeah, well sorry about that. What did you call me for?"  
  
"Oh, I wanted to know if you wanted to go out and get some pizza with me? I really   
don't feel like going to a resturant and eating by myself. So, you up for it?" she asked,   
hopeing that he wouldn't reject her offer.  
  
"Sure, I I'll be at your house in an hour. Sound good?"  
  
"Sure! Gotta go." she replied smiling uncontrolably.'Now I have exactly a half an hour   
to look great for Gohan. I wonder what I'm going to wear?'  
  
  
~*30 mins later*~  
  
Videl ended up wearing a black shirt, with a pink cat that said 'Stay Away, I Bite'   
(A/N: that's one of my BF's favorite shirt.) She also had on tight blue jeans. Her hair was   
down and had a small curl hanging down. She wore noral tennis shoes. As she went down the   
stairs, her father noticed what she was had on.  
  
"What in the hell are you wearing?" he asked nearly dropping the cup he had in his hand.  
  
"Normal clothes. Why?" she didn't have a problem with what she was wearing, being that   
HE was the one who bought the clothes for her.  
  
"I don't want you going out in public like THAT!"  
  
"Dad, don't worry. There is a lot more clothes that look more skimpy than what I'm wearing   
now."  
  
"Fine. So where are you going?"  
  
"Out to the pizza parlor that's a few blocks away from school. I already told you that."  
  
"Okay, have fun then." she walked over and gave him a hug.  
  
"See you in a few hours." she walked over to the door. When she opened it she saw Gohan,   
with his hand in knocking position.  
  
"You answer fast."  
  
"Well, I just really wanted to go. You ready?"  
  
"Yeah, lets go." and they left.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~*At Gohan's house*~  
  
  
Chi-chi had just came through the door. She had been at C.C. for a while, talking to Bulma about   
what she was going to do with Gohan. She walked into the kitchen and thought about the whole conversation.  
  
  
~*flashback*~  
  
"I just don't know what I'm going to do with him." Chi-chi said as she sat down at the kitchen table   
at C.C.  
  
"Well, Chi-chi, I don't really know, what's the problem? I mean he makes good grades and doesn't get   
into any trouble at school. What's wrong with him?"  
  
"It's not that, it's just thathe won't let any friends over to our house. I'm starting to get the   
impression that he doesn't have any friends at all. That he's been lieing to me just so I will let him stay   
in school. I don't know, what do you think Bulma?" she asked her blue haired friend.  
  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe you should talk to him when he gets home."  
  
"Woman, I'm going in the training room. So don't bother me!"  
  
"Like I care! And don't call me woman! Or I'll..."  
  
"Or you'll what?" he replied walking closr to her.  
  
"Listen Chi-chi you had better go. Besides, I think Gohan, will be home soon. Bye"  
  
"See you later." she said smiling. Chi-chi walked out quickly hopeing that she won't get hit in the   
process of leaving.  
  
~*End flashback*~  
  
  
Chi-chi sat quietly, giggling to herslef.  
  
"Mommy, mommy!" shouted Goten.  
  
"Hi honey. Where's your brother?" she looked over at the clock. It was 5:59. He was usually home by now.   
'I wonder if he's alright?' she wondered as she started getting worried.  
  
"He's out with a friend. And she's a girl!" he shouted jumping up and down.  
  
"Gohan's got a girlfriend?" Chi-chi said aloud. "Gohan's got a girlfriend! So he does have some friends at   
that school. He's not lieing to me." all at once hearts started to form in her eyes. A/N: You know, the way they   
do it the cartoons.)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
~*At the pizza parlor*~  
  
  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to go out with me." Videl said as Gohan brought over the pizzas  
  
"Videl, you make it sound as if it was a date." he replied blushing.  
  
"Oh, I do? Sorry." she looked down at the table. Gohan reached over and lifted her chin up.  
  
"I don't mind though." she looked into his deep onyx eyes.' I love the way his eyes look.'  
  
Gohan finally realized what she was doing and pulled away from her.  
  
"I'm sorry, again."  
  
"Gohan I didn't mind." Gohan looked over towards the window and saw Krillan walking past the   
parlor.  
  
"Hey Videl, I'll be right back." he said getting up.  
  
'I wonder where he's going?' Videl thought.  
  
Gohan went over to Krillan and asked if he was going to enter the WMAT (A/N: I don't want to get   
into that conversation.)  
  
Meanwhile Videl noticed that Sharpner was across the parlor staring at her!'I wish he would stop   
looking at me!' she thought. She looked over and saw him walk over to her.'Gohan, you had better get   
over here fast!' she thought.  
  
"Hi Videl. How ya doing?" he asked in a sly voice.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to share a pizza with me?" he said slidindg over to her.  
  
""Sharpner, back off! I'm here with Gohan."  
  
"Well it looks like he's not with you now." he slide over closer  
  
"Get away from me!" she sneared.  
  
"I don't want to." he leaned over to kiss her on her lips. Videl only had enough time to turn her  
head away Sharpner's lips landed on her cheek.SLAP!  
  
"What was that for?" he yelled.  
  
"For kissing me! I don't like you! I never liked you,, so just take a hike!" Videl yelled in full  
rage.  
  
"Well it looks like your date saw me kiis you and took off." laughed Sharpner.  
  
"What?" Videl slowly turned around to see Gohan, staring at her. His face was pale.  
  
"Gohan, it's not what you think!" she shouted. Sharpner had managed to slip away before Goahn had a   
chance to hit him.  
  
It doesn't even matter. It seems that your going to go to the dance with Sharpner. I'll see you tomorrow  
at school." Gohan said turning away hurt.  
  
"Gohan stop!" she yelled.'I'm not going to loose him over Sharpner!' she thought.  
  
""What?"  
  
"Sit over here and I'll tell you what happened." he slowly turned around and walked over towards the table.  
  
"Ok..." Videl explained everything from when Gohan had left, to when she saw him behind her."But I didn't   
kiss him, or did I want him to kiss me. Please believe me." she begged.  
  
"Of course I believe you." he said relieved, "Listenuh, do you have a date for the dance yet?" he replied.  
  
'Yes! He's really going to ask me! Stay calm.' she thought. "No."  
  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"  
  
"Of course! I was wondering when you were going to ask me." she said smiling. She looked around the resturant,   
her eyes stranded over towards the clock.  
  
"I gotta go. I promised my dad that I wouldn't be out past 8:30 and it's 8:00."  
  
"Sure, mind if I walk you home?" he asked getting up.  
  
"That would be great."  
  
~*When they arrived at Videl's house*~  
  
  
"So I'll see you tomorrow." Videl said looking at the ground.  
  
"Yeah. See you later." Gohan reached his hand over and lifted up her head so he could look into her beautiful  
eyes. Then he leaned over and gave her a soft kiis on the cheek."Goodnight Videl." he whispered.  
  
Videl, who was lost for words, just nodded her head and went inside.  
  
"He asked me out, then he kissed me." she said aloud.  
  
"Hi honey, how was your evening?" asked her father.  
  
"Better than you could ever know."  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" he asked, with his voice shakeing a little.  
  
"Don't worry. It wasn't anything like that. I'll see you in the morning daddy.." and with that, she went to her  
room to dream about Gohan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: Do you really think that I would stop writing there? No way!! I still have plenty more to type in for this  
chapter!!!!!)  
  
  
~*Gohan's house*~  
  
  
"Your home, pretty late." Chi-chi said to her oldest son, as he walked through the door.  
  
"Well, I just went out for some pizza with a friend, that's all." he replied as he started to go to his room.  
  
"I made some extra food if you want any?" she replied following him.  
  
'I'm going to get him to tell me what happened on his date, if it's the last thing I do.'  
  
"No thanks mom, I have some homework to do. I'll see you in the morning." he replied breaking her train of   
thoughts. Then he walked over and gave her a kiss on the top of her hesd and then left for his room.'But for now,   
I think that I'll just leave him alone.' she thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I KNOW I SAID THAT I WOULD WRITE THIS CHAPTER ABOUT THE DAY BEFORE THE DANCE, BUT I THOUGHT THAT I COULD MAKE ANOTHER   
CHAPTER OUT OF THAT PART. SO ANYWAY, YOU LIKE MY STORY SO FAR? R/R AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I REALLY LOVE THOSE   
REVIEWS SO FAR. THANX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Okay this is me, this author's friend who is letting her use it to put up her story, anyway I want to thank those of  
you who are nice enough to read my story, The Battle To Remember, I am putting up the next chapter soon.I have to finish   
typing it first. But would you nice people please read my story and tell me what you think of my story. And I know some  
of you people think that I'm some stupid blode, brat, and that I need to get a life, but please? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE,  
PLEASE, PLEASE, READ MY STORY? After all I am the one who has to slave over a computer to type this up for you 'nice' people.  
So you guy's owe me. BIG TIME!!!!  
Just kidding. You're all probably thinking why doesn't she shut up now! So therefor I will shut up. But please read my story? 


	4. I Forbid You

Sorry it took so long. I had problems with my e-mail and I couldn't get the chapter e-mail to Katie.  
So sorry for the delay. Now here's the chappy! Oh and before I forget, I DON'T OWN ANY OF DBZ! except  
the story (I think). Oh well ENJOY!!!!!  
  
Title:The Perfect Night, For Some  
  
Chapter 4:I Forbid You!  
  
  
  
~*Gohan's house*~  
  
  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Went the sound of Goahn's alarm clock. He moaned and lifted the covers off of his   
head. He looked outside and flipped the covers over his head once again. Just then he felt something hard  
hit his stomach.  
  
"Gohan, get up! Mom wont let me eat until you get up and tell her what happened between you and your  
GIRLFRIEND." Goten shouted.  
  
Gohan, who wasn't paying any attention to what his little brother was saying, was thinking about   
what had happened the other night. 'I asked Videl out, she said yes. I HAVE A DATE FOR THE DANCE!' he thought  
joyfully.  
  
"Gohan!" his little brother shouting brought him out of his daze.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Please tell mom what happened last night. I'm hungry!" Goten cried again.  
  
"Alright." Gohan sighed as he got up and went to take a shower. When he was finished, he got dressed   
and went to talk to his mom.  
  
"Hello son." Chi-chi said giving him a sly grin.  
  
"Mom, what do you want to know about last night?" Gohan replied, he wasn't in the mood for small talk.  
  
"What happened?" she asked as she set the food on the table. Goten immedtaly started attacking the   
food put before him.  
  
"If I tell you, you won't freak out will you?"   
  
"Nonsence!" she replied sitting beside him.  
  
"Well it all started..."  
  
  
  
~*Videl's house*~  
  
  
  
"Ms.Videl, it's time to get up." came the voice of Rosa, one of Videl's servants.  
  
"Just five more minuets." she said.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you have to get up now." she replied shaking Videl's shoulder. Finally Videl got up   
and got ready for school.  
  
As she sat down at the dining room table to eat breakfast, her father came in the room.  
  
"Videl, last night when you went to bed, I got a phone call from school asking me if I would make an   
apperance at the dance on Saturday. Tomorrow, and well, I was windering if you have a date for this dance?"  
  
"Why do you care?" she asked eyeing him. 'What's he up to?' she thought.  
  
"Because if I'm going to go, then you're going to go. And..." he dragged on, "I'm not going to take you.   
Now do you have a date? Because if not, then I will find a date for you."  
  
"Yes, I have a date. His name is Gohan." she replied. Hercule just stared at her with a blank face. "He's  
the one who walked me home yesterday, after school. REMEMBER!"  
  
Suddenly it clicked in his mind. He had asked (more like told) him to stay away from his daughter, and now  
he was taking her to the dance!? "Videl, you're not going to the dance with him." he commanded.  
  
Videl, who was shocked, replied, "What? I already told him that I was going with him! Why can't I go with   
him?"  
  
"Because, he's to...to...it doesn't matter why I don't want you going to the dance with him, I just don't  
want you going! Why won't you go with someone like Sharpner?" he said getting up from the table.  
  
"No, I'm going with Gohan! I like Gohan!" she shouted.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT! This subject is closed. Now get going to school." he replied as he left the room to go train.  
  
Videl, on the other hand, bursted into tears. 'How can he do this? What did Gohan even do to him?' she asked  
herself. Just then another thought bursted into her mind, 'What am I going to tell him? How will he handel it?'  
  
"Ms.Videl, you had better get going for school, or you'll be late." said Rosa in a quiet voice. Videl nodded  
and left, her mind in a daze.  
  
  
~*Back at Goahn's house*~  
  
  
  
"And that's what went on last night. Now can I please go to school?" Gohan pleaded.  
  
"I'll have to call Bulma and ask her if she would teach him how to dance and act proper infront of a lady.   
I would do it, but I have to watch Goten and Trunks today." Chi-chi said aloud.  
  
"Mom, you okay?" Gohan asked waving a hand infront of his mother's face.  
  
"Gohan, you are to go straight to Bulma's house today after school. Don't ask questions, I'll take care of  
everything else. Now get to school. Goten, go outside and play for a little while, but don't go to far." both boys  
obeyed and did as they were told.  
  
  
~*School*~  
  
  
  
As Videl got to school, she saw that Gohan was already there. 'I have to tell him sooner or later.' she saw  
him walking towards her, 'You can do it, you can tell him.'  
  
"Hi Videl. So, I heard you were going to the dance with Gohan." said Erasa's cheery voice.  
  
"Oh-um, I don't know." she replied looking for Gohan, she had taken her eyes off of him and now she couldn't   
find him. "Hi!" he shouted over all the teenagers talking to their friends, he was only a few feet away. 'But right  
now I choose later.' and she hurried off towards the girls bathroom, the one place she knew he wouldn't follow her.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan just stood there stunned. "What just happened?" he asked aloud.  
  
Sharpner, who had seen the whole thing, walked over to Gohan and said, "Maybe she likes me more than you. I   
guess she realized that you are just nothing but a little geek! Now excuse me, I have to go ask her to the dance.   
Have a nice day." and he walked off.  
  
"Don't mind him, look I'll go talk to Videl, okay?" said Erasa as she walked towards him.  
  
Gohan looked her way and nodded yes. She smiled back and went to find Videl.  
  
  
~*Girls bathroom*~  
  
  
  
Videl was hidding in one of the stalls, fighting hard not to cry.  
  
"Videl?" came Erasa's voice.  
  
"What?" she replied wipping away a small stream of tears.  
  
"What's wrong, are you okay? You just stormed out of there."  
  
"I...just got a little..." she stoped, trying to think of a good lie, "never mind, I'm alright. I just had   
something in my eye and I couldn't see. So I ran in the bathroom to get it out."  
  
"Well, then why are you hidding in a stall?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I went to get some toliet paper, when the stall door shut and then you walked in." she replied smiling   
that she hadn'y locked the door. She walked out and showed her the red eye that had tears running down it, for  
proof that she had something in her eye.  
  
"Okay, well we had better get to class. Oh, and ARE you going shopping with me tomorror?" Erasa asked as she   
picked up Videl's bookbag. Videl nodded and left the girls bathroom.  
  
When they got outside, Videl saw Gohan waiting for her. When he saw Videl, he walked over towards her and asked,   
"Are you alright?" Videl could only nod.  
  
"Oh, so are you ready to go to class?" he asked walking towards her.  
  
"Sure. Um Gohan?" she asked stopping dead in her tracks.  
  
"Ya?" he replied looking into her deep blue eyes. All of a sudden, Videl's heart ached and longed to be held   
in his strong arms.  
  
"Never mind. I can't wait until tomorrow night. I think the dance is going to be a real blast."  
  
Gohan nodded and smiled. They both turned and walked towards their first period class.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
::ducks::(for fear of being hit.) Okay I have to put a few thingd in before I get to the dance. Also the chapters might  
be a little shorter than usual. But that's because I'm having a little bit of writers block. So please tell me what you  
think.  
  
  
Okay it's Katie, I just thought I'd let you know that since nobody really liked my story, I have decided to write a new one.  
It's about Bra and Ubuu in the beginning, but in the end it's Bra and Goten. I have to type it first, but please leave a   
message in a review and I'll be sure to let you know when I get it up. PLEASE read it. You don't have to read the other  
one if you don't want to, but I don't care. Well I hope you've been enjoying Lisa's story so far. I know that she said that  
this chapter would be about the dance and I tryed to tell her that you guys would be mad, but did she listen to me? NO! Well  
c-ya! 


	5. The Scam

HERE IS CHAPTER 5. i'M GOING TO TRY TO PUT UP AT LEAST 2 CHAPTER AT A TIME. AND   
ALSO THE DANCE IS GOING TO BE A 2 PART THING. BECAUSE IF I DON'T THEN IT WILL   
BE ABOUT 12 PAGES LONG, AND I DON'T WANT TO TYPE THAT MUCH. THAT AND THAT KATIE   
MIGHT KILL ME IF I DO. SHE HAS TO RE-TYPE EVERYTHING. BUT N-E WAYS HERE IS   
CHAPTER 5 ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Title:The Perfect Night, For Some  
  
Chapter 5:The Scam  
  
The rest of the day went pretty slow. Finally the last bell rang. Videl   
and Erasa walked out of their last class very slowly. Talking about the stores   
that they were going to go shop at.  
  
"I'm telling you Videl, if you want to wear a danceable dress then we have   
to go to he Satan Mall!  
Thay have all the best stores there!" said Erasa as they went to their lockers.   
Erasa went the other way, being that her locker was on the other side of the hall.   
Videl went towards hers and saw Goahn was there waiting for her. (AAAwww)  
  
'I wonder what he wants.' Videl wondered. She took a deep breath and walked   
towards him. "Hi Gohan. How are you?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm just fine. It's you that I'm worried about." he said taking a   
step to the side so that she could get to her locker.  
  
"About what?" Videl replied as she set her math book in her locker.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Let's start about this morning. I walked over towards   
you, and you took off crying. Then you have been ignoring me all day. Did I do   
something wrong? Or do you just not want to go to the dance with me?" he asked.   
He had a hurt look in his eyes, that was exteramly hard not to notice.  
  
Videl felt a burn in her eyes. "It's not you, trust me. I just had a fight   
with my dad this morning. And I Do want to go to the dance with you. Please believe   
me." she pleaded. Gohan could see that she ws about to burst into tears.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just didn't get why you   
won't   
talk to me."  
  
Videl still didn't feel ant better. She knew that she would have to tell   
him what that fight was about and that she couldn't go to the dance with him.   
Goahn could still see that she was up-set. So he pulled her into a comfurting   
hug. "It's all right." he said softly into her ear. (AIN'T THAT WONDERFUL, IN   
THE WORDS OF CHI-CHI, "GRAND CHILDREN, GRAND CHILDREN, GRAND CHILDREN!") Videl   
quickly pulled away, remembering that Erasa was waiting for her. "Um, Gohan I   
gotta go. I'm going shoping with Erasa." she whispered.  
  
Gohan reluctenly let her go. "I'll see you lster then." Videl nodded and   
walked away. 'Gohan, if only I could tell you that I can't go to the dance with   
you.' she sighed and met up with Erasa.  
  
  
~*Mall*~  
  
  
  
Erasa and Videl had been shoping all afternoon, going from store to store   
buying anything that looked good on them. But even though they had bought about   
a dozen outfits, Videl still couldn't find the perfect dress that she wanted to   
wear to the dance.  
  
"You have to pick something sooner or later, because if you don't then you   
won't have a dress for the dance." Erasa said as she and Videl walked around for   
a while, until a woman who looked like a sales clerk asked, "May I help you?"  
  
Erasa spun around and sais, "Yes! We're looking for dresses. Do you know   
where we could find some nice ones? You know, not too fancy, not too presentable?"  
  
"I and who will be buying the dress?" he clerk asked again eyeing Videl, who  
wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Oh, we both will. It's for a dance at our school." Erasa replied.  
  
"Well follow me then." the clerk said with a snear on her face.  
  
They walked to the backof the store, where there were a lot of nice dresses.   
Videl looked around and saw that there were dresses of many kinds. There were short   
dresses that were low cut, dresses with sleeves and some that didn't. Erasa gasped   
as she saw a short red dress that didn't have any sleeves. She walked over to the   
dress, looked it over and asked, "Can I try this on?"  
  
The clerk nodded and showed her were she could try it on. "Do you need any help?"   
she asked turning to Videl who was looking outside the window.  
  
"No, I'm...I'm fine. I'll just look around." Videl replied. The clerk then turned   
around and showed Erasa where the dressing rooms were.  
  
'Why am I here? I'm not even going to the dance anymore. Not unless...' Videl's   
eyes wondered to the front of the store, Sharpner was standing there leaning up against   
the glass. 'Unless, I can trick my dad into letting me go with Gohan.' A smile appeared   
on her face. She walked out of the store and towards Sharpner, who was now leaving.   
"Sharpner, wait up!" she yelled after him.  
  
He turned and looked around. "Videl, what do you want?"  
  
"Well, I was if you would...if you would like...like to take me to the dance?" she   
asked, regretting instintly. A smile spread across his face.  
  
"I would love to." Videl could only nod. 'How could I do this, and without even   
telling Gohan.'  
  
"Bye." Videl said walking off.  
  
"See ya." Shapner replied.  
  
When Videl got back to the store, she saw Erasa standing in the door way tapping   
her foot on the floor. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Nothing, you didn't hear anything did you?" Videl asked.  
  
"Oh, not much, except for the fact that you said that you would go with Gohan and   
now you're going with that creep, Sharpner." Videl was at a loss of words. So she decided to drop the subject by walking into the store, to look for a dress.  
  
Erasa wasn't ready to drop the subject,ran up to Videl and grabbed her by the wrist and asked, "I thought you were going to the dance with Gohan?"  
  
"Back off!" snapped Videl, who was getting angry.  
  
"Tell me!" Erasa replied. Videl saw the deteraimed look in her eyes and decided to go on and tell her.  
  
Videl lead her over to one of the benches and told her everything that had happened that morning. Once Videl was finished, it was Erasa's turn to have a loss of words. When she finally gained her voice she said, "All that for Gohan and he doesn't even know?" Videl nodded.  
  
"So how are you going to ditch Sharpner?"  
  
"Well if figured that I would tell Sharpner to wait for me somewhere, after we leave my house. And then I'll just meet up with Gohan at a certain spot. Simple."  
  
"But wouldn't it be even simpler to just tell Gohan the truth so he would know what is going on?"  
  
"It would, but I don't want to get him involved that much. Because if my dad finds out and knows that Gohan knew about the whole thing." her voice trailed off. "Well I don't know what he would do."  
  
Erasa just shrugged her shoulders and said, "I guess you have everything plannedout. Oh, I just had an idea, what if you dress up in some normal clothes, then go out on a pretend date with Sharpner."  
  
"But how does that help me?" interrupted Videl.  
  
"Listen, then you pretend to knock over a drink on your pants, go to the bathroom, and change into a dress. Then slowly make your way out."  
  
"That could work, but where would I get the dress? And how would I get out?"  
  
"First I'll go to the same place you go to, except I'll say that I'm waiting for my date. Then I'll go to the bathroom and drop off the dress, somehow I will. Then when I come out, you'll knock over your drink, you leave. I'll walk over and distract Sharpner until I see you leave the restruant.(A/N: Not a bad idea) Kay?"  
  
Videl slowly thought this over and told her it was a plan.  
  
"Now lets go and get your dress." Erasa replied.  
  
They walked back into the store and looked around somemore. They spent about 20 mins. looking for a dress. In the end, Erasa ended up buying the dress she tried on, and Videl still couldn't find one that suited her.  
  
"You'll have to choose sooner and later. The mall will be closing it's almost 9:30."  
  
"There!" Videl shouted, not paying attention to what Erasa was saying. They walked had walked to the back of the mall, where there was a small shop that had about three dresses in the window.  
  
"Which one?" asked Erasa.  
  
"That one in the middle." Videl said with a smile.  
  
The dress was an all white dress with little sparkles all over it. The dress didn't have any sleeves, instead it was cris-cross around the neck. (A/N:If you have ever seen the movie Selena, then think of that white dress she wears before she dies at the end.)  
  
Erasa looked at the dress then back to Videl, trying to picture Videl in the dress. Suddenly her eyes lightned up and she started dragging Videl over to the store.  
  
The store was full of mostly dresses. Erasa asked the store clerk if Videl could try on the white dress in the window. The clerk went, got the dress, and showed Videl where to go. 5 mins later Videl walked out of the dressing room.  
  
The dress looked fantastic on her. It showed every curve on her body, but it still looked presentable. Before Videl could tell her what she thought about the dress, Erasa turned to the clerk and said, "We'll take it!"  
  
  
~*Later*~  
  
  
  
"I have never, ever paid more than over $200 on a dress, and this one was $500!" yelled Videl as they were leaving the mall.  
  
"Ya, but at least it looks good on you." Erasa giggled out.  
  
"I better go, before my dad sends out the police." stated Videl  
  
"Ya, me too. See you tomorrow. Oh, and Videl, I really think you should tell Gohan."  
  
"I just don't want to get into any trouble. That's all. I mean, my dad forbid me to go with him, and here I am devising a plan just to disobey him." Videl replied with a sigh.  
  
"I don't know, now. See you tomorrow." and with that Erasa walked back to her house, which wasn't very far. And Videl pulled out the capsule that had her copter in it, and flew home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT ONE TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE, BEING THAT MY BROTHER TURNED OFF THE COMPUTER BEFORE I HAD THE CHANCE TO SAVE THIS CHAPTER. OH WELL, AT LEAST IT'S FINISHED. AND I WANT TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WROTE THOSE REVIEWS. I REALLY LOVE THEM.  
NEXT CHAPTER: I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU, YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND READ. hehehehehe.  
  
  
Katie: I just wanted to tell you nice people that I have gotten the first chapter up on my new story. The next chapter will be out soon. I hope you're enjoying Lisa's story! I love it! So keep it up!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	6. Setting Up

Okay here it is. Chapter 6. Oh, by the way, I know that sometimes Erasa seems sort of ditcy and that's true, but in the story she's really good at tricking people into doing what she wants them to do and getting what she wants. Now I have a question, who shouls be in my next story, see the end for detals. n-e ways, I want you to enjoy this chapter because this is the last chapter before the first part of the dance!!!!! YAH!!!!!I'm almost finished and pretty soon I'll be starting on a new story, but that is after this one. Enjoy the story.  
  
  
  
Title:The Perfect Night, For Some  
  
Chapter 6:Setting Up  
  
  
  
Videl was able to get into the house without any trouble. She walked silently into her room and hung up her new dress. Just then Mary, one of the house maids came in and said,"You're home late."  
  
Videl gave a small smile and went to the bathroom to change into her night clothes. When she had come out, she saw that Mary had taken her dirty clothes that she had thrown out, into the laundry room. Videl shrugged and went to bed.  
  
~*Next morning*~(aka-Saturday, day of the dance.)  
  
Videl felt someone shake her as she woke up with a start."Noooooo, Don't!!" she screamed.  
  
"Chill, chill! It's just me!" Erasa yelled. Videl sat up gasping for air. She was drenched in cold sweat. Erasa noticed the panic look in her best friends eyes and asked, "What's wrong? What happened, you look like you had just seen a ghost or something. What's wrong?"   
  
"Nothing, nothing I'm fine. I just had a bad dream, that's all. Nothing to worry about." said Videl. She looked around the room and asked, "Why are you here and what time is it?"  
  
"First, the time is about 12:59 and two, you really can sleep, since we were only out until about 10:00 and three, we have to pull this scam off. Now get up!"  
  
"Okay, first let me up. And then I'll meet you down stairs and we'll talk it over."  
  
"Fine." and Erasa left.  
  
Videl slowly climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she finished, she got dressed. Her thoughts were on the dream that had made her wake up shouting. It was horrible, she didn't want to think about it, but somehow she had.  
  
~*The dream*~  
  
Some how Videl and Erasa's plan had worked. She was able to get rid of Sharpner and went to the dance with Gohan. They had spent the whole night dancing and decided to go for a walk in the park. They ended up talking about past relationships, in the end they both admitted that they were never in a serious realationship.  
  
A little while later, they were sitting on one end of the park benches and were leaning in for a romantic kiss when all of a sudden her dad came out of nowhere and dragged Videl away. As he pulled her away, he whispered words in her ear like, "You'll never see him again as long as I live." and "Since you disobeyed me, I'll be sending you to a boarding school." The next thing she knew, she was in a boarding school and never saw Gohan again. (A/N:In this part of the dream, it sort of fast forwards to 3 months after she left boarding school) Videl was at the train station waiting for her dad   
to pick her up when she saw a familiar face. A face that could only belong to Son Gohan. She quickly ran over to him and gave him a huge hug.  
  
"I knew that you would come for me." she whispered onto his ear. Gohan pulled her back and gave her a loving look.  
  
"I'll always be there for you." he said back. Videl looked around the crowd and saw her fother walking towards her. He looked over at Gohan and stated that she was to marry Sharpner. Videl saw Gohan stumble backwards and was gone. Videl fell to her knees and balled her out crying. She had lost the love of her life.  
  
~*End of dream*~  
  
Videl shivered thinking about it. She didn't want to loose Gohan. She liked him too much :You don't like him, you LOVE him: said her inner-voice. Videl shoke her head at the thought. She didn't know how she felt about Gohan. She wasn't sure anymore.  
  
"Get down here!" Erasa yelled.  
  
Videl snapped out of her thoughts and went down stairs.  
  
"Bout time, I thought you went back to bed."  
  
"No, I didn't. So what do we have to do first?" Videl replied.  
  
"Well, first we have to tell Gohan that you will meet him in the park. Oh, I forgot to tell you, that's where the dance is."  
  
"Really, I thought it was going to be at school."  
  
"Nope, the principal didn't want to have to pay the janiters extra to clean up the big mess."  
  
"Well, then how are we going to have the dance?"  
  
"I heard that they're setting up a great, big, huge tent. It's all white and they say that you'll be able to see the stars through the tent."  
  
"How do you know?" Videl asked.  
  
"I have my connections." Erasa said smiling.  
  
"Oh..." Videl replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Then after you tell Gohan to meet you at the park, tell Sharpner that you want to go to 'Shi Lemoin', you know the richest resturant in town." Videl giggled.  
  
"Hey, if he's going to take you out at least make him pay for it." Erasa said between giggles. Videl couldn't contain her laughter any longer and started howling with laughter. The thought of Sharpner paying about $400 on a dinner that she wasn't even going to attend. "Okay, okay." Videl said after a few mins. of laughing. "What's next?"  
  
"Then you go to the resturant at um, 4:25 and I'll come in at 4:30 later. Then I'll make up some story that I'm meeting my date there. While you spill your drink on your outfit. Oh, you might not want to wear anything fancy." Videl nodded in agreement. "Then I'm going to distract him, while you make a clean get away. Sound good?"  
  
"Yep, now, if you don't mind, I have to call Gohan, I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay, see you then." Erasa replied.   
  
Videl got up and went to her room to call Gohan. As she walked in she turned her head to look at her clock. It was 1:30. She picked up the phone and dialed his number, she then walked over to her bed and sat down as she waited for someone to pick up.  
  
Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, ring.......  
  
"Uh, hello?" came a voice.  
  
"Hi, Gohan." Videl said.  
  
"Hi Videl and what do I owe the pleasures of this call?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Nothing really. I just wanted to ask you-" she hesited, "If you wouldn't pick me up at my house. If I could meet you at the park at 5:00. That's where the dance is." Videl closed her eyes, waiting for the explosion of questions that Gohan was about to give her.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask why?" he asked.  
  
"Well, see I um...I-I" she broke off. 'Why am I even doing this? I shouldn't be lieing to him. I should be telling him why he can't pick me up. But, no. I can't do that. I don't want him to get involved that much.  
  
"Videl, Videl, VIDEL!!!!!!!" shouted Gohan.  
  
"What?" Videl asked as she came out of the trance she was in. "Listen, I can't tell you why. At least not now."  
  
"I guess so, yeah. Well is there anything else?"  
  
"No that's all. Sorry, but I just can't tell you. Trust me though, someday I will, hopefully." then she hung up, leaving Gohan wondering what was going on.  
  
"Videl sat the phone back on the charger and went down stairs to talk to Erasa. "All done."  
  
"That was fast. So let me guess, you called him and told him he can't pick you up and then hung up. Am I right?"  
  
"Either you were eais-dropping or you know me way too well." Videl replied as she sat down on the table.  
  
"Now, let's call Sharpner and tell him that he can pick you up at 4:00. Also that you have made an appointment at 'Shi Lemoin' for 4:30 got that?" Videl nodded.  
  
"Now, this date I don't care what you're going to wear. Just as long as it's not fancy. I don't see the need to being that you're going to ditch him." Erasa stated. Videl started to giggle. "Next like I said before, I'll strole in and make a little small talk. Then-"  
  
"Then you'll leave and drop off the dress in the bathroom. Next, I'll spill some type of drink, whatever I order, and go to the bathroom, change and finally make a quick exit while you do a little bit of sweet talking. I don't care what you say to him, as long as it isn't about me. Got that?" Videl finished for her.  
  
"Got it." After the conversation, Erasa went straight to work, calling the resturant to make the reservations for Videl and Sharpner. While Videl called Sharpner and told him what time to pick her up and when Sharpner was going to take her to dinner. Sharpner was a little bit taken back that she went and prepared everything, but in the end he went along with it. Thinking that he would get something out of it.(Boy is he wrong!) Over all it took them until 2:45.  
  
"I gotta go and call Brad and tell him that he can pick me up at 'Shi Lemion'" Erasa said as she was leaving.  
  
"You're going out with Brad Commings, the captian of the football team?" Videl asked amazed that she was date-less last night.  
  
"Yeah, he called me this morning and asked if I would go with him. He also said he tried to aske me yesterday after school, but couldn't find me. I gotta go get ready for the dance. See ya later Cinderella." Erasa said as she walked out the door.  
  
"Wait, you still have a few hours before you even think about getting ready for the dance!" Videl called out.  
  
"I know, I barely have enough time to get my hair done!" she shouted back and walked outside. Videl just got up and decided to go train in one of her father's training rooms.  
  
~*Gohan's house, after Videl hung up*~  
  
"That was strange." Gohan muttered.  
  
"Gohan, come here, I have something to show you!" yelled his mother.  
  
"Coming!" he shouted getting off the living room couch. "Yeah?"  
  
"Here, try this on!" she said giving him a box with a red bow around it. Gohan opened it up with great pleasure.  
  
"Wow! Th-this is wonderful! Thanks mom!" Gohan said as he pulled out a pure white tuxedo. He put the tuxedo back in the box and gave her a hug.  
  
"Where did you get it?" he asked once he let her go.  
  
"It was your father's." she whispered.  
  
"Oh." Gohan felt a tighting in his chest. He missed his father so much and he could tell that it just about killed his mother every day knowing that he isn't there with her to see Goten grow up. To be there for Goten when he was there for Gohan.  
  
"It's great mom, thank you." he gave her another hug, seeing that she was on the verge of tears. "I'm going to try it on. I'll be right back." he ran up the stairs and tried it on. It fitted and looked prefect. He quickly walked down stairs to show his mom.  
  
"Hey mom, what do you-" he stopped talking because as he was going down stairs, he noticed that Bulma was there, talking to Chi-chi.  
  
"Oh Gohan, you look wonderful!" exclaimed Bulma. Chi-chi could only stare. He looked so much like Goku on their wedding day.  
  
"Mom, what do you think?" Gohan asked turning around so she could see how it looked all over. She nodded in agreement of what Bulma said.  
  
"Perfect Gohan, perfect."  
  
"Now, Gohan do you want me to give you a car? I just happen to have a capsule of a black jaguar and a blck lamberginie with me." Bulma said winking at Chi-chi.  
  
"Accually, Videl asked if I could meet her at the dance."  
  
"And why is that?" Chi-chi asked sounding a little mad that hid date didn't want him to pick her up for the dance.  
  
"I don't know, she said she couldn't tell me now."  
  
"Oh really?" Bulma asked raising an eyebrow at Gohan.  
  
"Yeah, that's what she said. Now if you will excuse me, I told Vegeta that I would have a sparring match before I get ready for the dance."  
  
"Okay Gohan, well do you know what time you'll be back?" asked Chi-chi.  
  
"I don't know. Let's see, the dance starts around 5:00, so I'll be home around 4:00. sound good?"  
  
"Fine, see ya, until then." she replied.  
  
"I'll go with you Gohan, lord only knows what Vegeta is up to. See ya later Chi-chi."  
  
"Bye Bulma. Be home at 4:00 Gohan!"  
  
"Alright!" he snapped back not meaning to raise his voice at his mother.  
  
"HEY! DO YOU WANT ME TO GET OUT THE FRYING PAN, MISTER!?" yelled a mad Chi-chi.  
  
"No, no, no, no don't do that. I gotta go." and with that he took off.  
  
~*C.C. about 2 hours and 40 mins later*~  
  
"So, you are going out with that ass holes daughter tonight?" Vegeta asked as he and Gohan walked into C.C. after 2 hours of training.  
  
"Why do you care?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because I need to know if I'm going to gave to look for a new sparring partner!" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"And why is that?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Because you might be spending all of your time with your new girlfriend."  
  
"I didn't know you cared. Don't worry you still have a partner. Even though you know that you'll never beat me in sparring." Gohan replied with a smirk on his face.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" shouted Vegeta. Gohan took off still smiling. He had done what he had wanted to do, piss off Vegeta. (Now you know that Gohan is going to go home and get ready for the dance, I really don't feel like writing that part so I'm going to skip that part for now, I think.)  
  
~*Videl's house*~  
  
Videl looked over at the clock in her father's training room, 3:15  
  
'I better get everything ready!' she thought as she walked out of the room and ran up to get ready for her 'date' with Sharpner.   
  
She walked in her room and went to her closet door. Videl hadn't put the dress in the closet, she just left it on a hanger which was hanging on the door knob. Videl took the dress off the hanger and folded the dress and put it in the duffel bag.  
  
"I wouldn't have that folded up too long, it might cause it to wrinkle." came a voice. Videl turned to see Mary.  
  
"Oh, thanks."  
  
"So are you getting ready for your pretend date with Sharpner?" Mary asked walking into Videl's room.  
  
"How did you know about that?" asked a shocked Videl.  
  
"Well....one: I heard you and Erasa talking about your plan this morning. Two: Every time your father talks to you about Sharpner, all you say is how stupid, rude, mean, and well just about every bad quality under the sun about him. I really didn't believe you when you told your father that you wouldn't go out with that other boy. And three: I've seen the way you look at him when he walks you home, or whenever you talk to him on the phone."  
  
"Oh." Videl said as she looked down at the white carpet.  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Videl asked.  
  
"Does he know you're going with someone else?"  
  
"Do you mean Gohan?"  
  
"Yes, does Gohan know about your plan?"  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't tell him." Videl replied looking at the floor again.  
  
"Well, do you need any help?" Mary asked.  
  
"I'm not sure what I'm going to do when I have to change into my dress. See I'm just going to put on some grungy clothes when I go out with Sharpner. But..." her voice trailed off.  
  
"But what are you going to do when you have to get ready for Gohan in the bathroom?" Mary finished for her.  
  
"Would you please help me?" Videl asked in a small voice.  
  
"Alright." Mary said smiling.  
  
"Thanks." Videl said with a long sigh.  
  
~*5 mins. before 4:00*~  
  
"Now just remember what I told and showed you, okay?" Mary said after she and Videl spent the last 80 mins going over how Videl could put on   
make-up and fix her hair to make it look really cute. "Now if you have any problems, all you have to do is get your friend Erasa to help you out."  
  
"Okay, I think I've got it." Videl replied nodding. Just then the door bell rang. Videl's eyes widened, 'I haven't even gotten ready! I have to find my sweat pants and sweater!' Videl thought.  
  
"Mary get that and please take your time!" Videl said quickly. Mary nodded and walked down the stairs very slowly. Videl raced in and out of her closet trying to find the uglyest thing in her entire wardrobe.  
  
"Aha! I found it!" Videl shouted. She found a brown shirt with a lot of shapes and strips. Her father had given it to her for a present. Videl then grabbed a pair of gray sweat pants. She quickly put the ugly clothes on and frizzed her hair up. She looked in the mirror.  
  
"Perfect." she said to herself. She ran downstairs to see Erasa and Mary sitting down at the table talking.  
  
"Wow! You really went all out on this didn't you!" Erasa exclamed.  
  
"Oh, um...what are you doing here? I thought that you were going to meet me at the resturant."  
  
"Okay, well let me go get it." Videl replied as she raced up the stairs to get her dress and make-up. She put all her things in the bag and gave it to Erasa."Here you go." she said,"You'd better hurry, Sharpner will be here any moment. And he can't see you Erasa."  
  
"I know, I'll get out the back."  
  
"Fine, she you at 'Shi Lemoin' bye."  
  
"Bye." just then the doorball rang again.  
  
"Go!" shouted Videl. Erasa raced out of the dining room and headed for the back door. Videl walked over to the front door and answered it. This time it was Sharpner.  
  
"Uh...hi." he said when he saw what Videl looked like.  
  
"Hi are you ready?" she replied.  
  
"You're not getting dressed? I mean 'Shi Lemoin' is a really fancy place."  
  
"So what? Oh, let me go find my dad to let him know I'm leaving." as if on cue, Hercule walked in.  
  
"Videl are you going to the dance with Sharpner?"  
  
"Yeah, we were just leaving. Sharpner is taking me out to 'Shi Lemoin' so we really have to get going." she said walking over to her dad and giving him a small kiss on the cheek.  
  
"And you're dressed like that?" Videl nodded in response.   
  
Hercule gave her a stupid look before yelling,"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR DAMN MIND!?"   
  
"No, I just don't feel like dressing up." she leaned over to his right ear,"Just the same reason why you wont let me go out with Gohan. You have a reason about why I can't go out with Gohan and you wont tell me. So I have a reason why I want to wear something like this and I wont tell you." she whispered. "I gotta go." she replied in a smooth voice. Videl grabbed Sharpner's arm and steered him out of the house. She then pulled out a capsule and released a red sports car.  
  
"Nice ride." Sharpner said as he checked out the car.  
  
"Just get in. Oh and I'm driving." she said smoothly. They rode in silence to the resturant, Videl gave the keys to the vala parker, and walked inside.  
  
"Excuse me, but do you have reservations?" asked a snoody waiter. Videl turned her head so he could get a look at her.  
  
"Ms.Satan, why you look lovely tonight. May I show you to your seats?"  
  
"Whatever." she replied.(I know Videl seems kinds mean, but wouldn't you be mad if your father said you couldn't go out with the person you loved for no good reason?) He showed her to her table and asked what she wanted.  
  
"Water." she replied.  
  
"I'll have a glass of shampane." Sharpner said. Videl kept her eyes glued to the front doors.  
  
'Where is she!?' she thought. 'Come on Erasa, get here.' Finally Videl spotted her. Erasa walked in and went straight for the bathroom, carrying the duffel bag with her. About 5 mins later, Erasa walked out of the bathroom and over towards Videl and Sharpner's table.  
  
"Hi, hows your date?" she asked them.  
  
"Just fine." said Sharpner, he leaned towards her and whispered,"Except I wish Videl would talk to me, she hasn't said a single word since we left her house." Erasa pushed back her laugh. She then walked over behind Sharpner and put up 3 fingers.  
  
'I take it that my bag is in the 3rd stall.' Videl thought and nodded her head in response.  
  
"So Erasa, what are you doing here?" Videl finally asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm waiting for my date to show up." Erasa replied smoothly, showing a small smirk.  
  
"Oh really and uh......OHHHH!" at this point Videl tipped over her glass of water, which spilled all over her pants and parts of her shirt.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom." she said quickly and headed towards the bathroom. "Now, where is it?" she said looking for the stall. "There." she shouted when she had found it.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"So, are you having a good time?" Erasa asked after about 10 mins had passed.  
  
"I really don't know, like I said before, Videl hasn't said a word to me ever since we left her house." Sharpner stated.  
  
"Oh really?" she looked down at her watch. 'It's been about 4 mins. I'm going to see if she needs any help!' "I'll be right back." she said as she got up from the chair she was sitting in.  
  
"Videl?" Erasa asked as she walked into the bathroom.  
  
"In here." she called out,"shut the door." Erasa did as she was told and walked over to the stall she was in.  
  
"Need any help?" she asked as she opened the door. All of a sudden Erasa bursted out into laughter. Videl was standing up, trying to put on her dress with one hand, and fixing her long black hair with the other hand.  
  
"SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!!!" Videl shouted. Erasa looked at Videl like she had just grown three heads, but quickly obeyed. Finally they got the dress on. Videl walked towards the mirror to see what she looked like. She sighed when she saw what she looked like. A mess. Her hair was messy and she didn't have any of her make-up on.  
  
"How am I going to pull this off? I don't know how to fix my hair right or put on make-up." she sobbed. Erasa walked over towards her and put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I'll help." she replied.   
  
Videl turned around her and said,"You will? What about your date?"  
  
"Ah, he can wait. Now lets get you ready for the ball Cinderella."  
  
"Please don't call me that." Videl replied with a smile.  
  
~*about 11 mins later*~  
  
"Wow! You look great!" Erasa exclamed.  
  
"You really think so?" Videl asked looking in the mirror. The dress was wonderful on her and her hair was put up in a curled, high pony-tail with curled strands falling down.  
  
"How were you able to do this in such a short time?" Videl asked eying her.  
  
"Many, many times of short notices of sneaking out." Erasa replied smoothly.  
  
"Well, you go out first and I'll follow." Videl instructed. Erasa nodded in agreement and walked out.  
  
"Bout time." stated Sharpner who was a little annoyed at the fact that no one was paying attention to him.  
  
"I think she should be out in a minute." replied Erasa.  
  
"So..." Erasa had Sharpner talking about why he wanted to be just like Hercule,(A/N: Does he mean that he wants to be stupid and clueless just like Hercule, guess so, hehehe) Sharpner was so caught up in his conversation that he didn't even notice Videl slip out of the resturant. Erasa did, however, and just as Videl left, her date arrived.  
  
"Gotta go." she said quickly and left Sharpner sitting there with a clueless expression.  
  
"Finally." breathed Videl, she walked up towards the side of the road and put her hand up for a taxi. One stopped and she hopped in. 'I'm ready for my night at the ball with my prince charming, Gohan.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: (1)-I needed something to fit for that part and that's all I could think up at the time.(2) What did Goku really wear on his wedding day? Let me know. Now, about the next story, what should it be? B/V, G/CC, another G/V, G/B, or T/P? let me know, my address is rn1lpn@kyol.net  
Sorry that it took me so long to get this out! I just had a lot of school work to do, with a huge test. And then we have out state testing. But I finally got this out!!!! I promise that I'll get the next chapter out soon.  
C-ya  
Golden Girl  
  
Okay I hope you enjoyed Lisa chapter!!!!!! It wasn't really her fault, so if you are angry then don't be angry with her, it was my fault. I was lazy and didn't re-type it. So next time send any problems to me, that way I'll try to hurry!!!! Sorry for the wait! You can also e-mail me at sparklin_angel1@yahoo.com  
Thanx!  
Vegeta's lil Girl 


	7. The Perfect Night Part:1 of the dance

HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HELLO, HELLO. I'M BACK! NOW I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS PART OF THE DANCE.(hehehehe) IT TOOK A LOT OF THOUGHT TO PLAN THIS OUT PERFECT. SO I HOPE YOU PEOPLE ENJOY IT. ALSO I DON'T OWN ANY AND I MEAN ANY OF THESE SONGS IN THIS CHAPTER OR IN FUTURE ONES.(THOUGH I REALLY WISHED I DID.) ALSO, VIDEL KNOWS ABOUT GOHAN BEING SAIYAMAN, BUT NOT ABOUT THE WHOLE CELL THING. KAY? KAY. GOOD, NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Title:The Perfect Night, For Some  
  
Chapter 7:The Purfect Night   
  
(Part 1 of the dance.)  
  
  
  
Gohan sat quietly on the park bench waiting for Videl to show up.'She wouldn't stand me up, would she?' he thought. But as if on cue, Videl's cab pulled up.  
  
"Here you go." she said handing the driver a $20.  
  
"Thanks." he replied before driving off. Gohan stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Gohan." Videl breathed as she looked at him. He looked extremly handsome in his all white tuxedo. She felt her chest tighten.'Is it hot out here, or is it just me?' she thought,'Oh ya, it's me. No, more like it's Gohan.' another thought concluded.  
  
"You-you--you look..." Gohan started, breaking her chain of thoughts.  
  
"Nice?" she responded.  
  
"More like stunning." Videl felt her face turn red at that. "Shall we go?" he asked holding out his hand. Videl took it gently and allowed herself to be lead where ever Gohan wanted to take her.(Unfortuenatly it's just the dance, hehehe.)  
  
As they walked into the tant, Videl felt(more klike heard) a rush of sound. She turned her head towards Gohan and gave him a nervous look.  
  
"It will be all right." he whispered into her ear. Videl nodded in response as they stepped into one of the large tents. Videl closed her eyes and listened to the song that was playing.  
  
~Don't waste this love I wanna give to you  
Tell me what you got, show me what you can do  
Show me love, show me everything  
I know you got potential, so baby let me in  
And show me love~  
  
All of a sudden she felt Gohan lead her towards the table. She was still listening to the music,  
  
~Show me love(woah show me), show me life(show me life)  
Baby show me what it's all about(me what it's all about)  
You're the one that I ever needed  
Show me love and what it's all about, alright~  
  
"Videl, are you all right?" Goahn asked as he waved his hand infront of her face.  
  
"Shhhhhh." she replied.'This song reminds me of something.' she thought.  
  
~I'll love you, I'll miss you  
I'll make sure everything will be alright  
I'll give you my heart   
If you just give me love every day and every night~  
  
'I know now, it reminds me of Gohan and me.' she thought as she turned her head towards the dance floor and listened to the rest of the song.  
  
~Show me love(ye-ead), shoe me life(alright)  
Baby show me what it's all about(me what it's all about)  
You're the one that I ever needed(show me love)  
Show me love and what it's all about(yeah yeah)  
alright(oh)~  
  
Videl moved her hand towards Gohan's and held it tight. Everything in that song said something about what she was feeling about Gohan at that moment, about every moment.  
  
~Show me love, show me life(alright)  
Baby show me what it's all about  
You're the one that I ever needed  
Show me love and what it's all about, alright~  
  
Another slow song started to play and Gohan noticed Videl look longingly at the dance floor. He leaned forward and said,"You didn't get all dressed up just to sit here and look at it, did you?" he said before dragging her out onto the dance floor.  
  
As they waited for the next song, Gohan pulled Videl close to him. Videl smiled at this motion. Soon the song started playing.  
  
~The loneliness of night alone  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hopw has seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shinning up above  
You surrounded me with your enless love  
Cause all the things I couldn't see  
are now so clear to me~  
  
'That sounds like Gohan when I first me him. He was always there and all of a sudden things started getting a little better for me.' she thought as she looked up at Gohan and gave him a loving smile.  
  
"Gohan, I..." she started, before Gohan put his fingers up to her lips.  
  
"Listen." he breathed in her ear. Videl felt shivers run up and down her spine.  
  
~You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be   
My everything~  
  
'Videl is my everything. She is and always will be. No matter what. She has always been there, even when she found out who I was...she was still there.' Gohan then twirled Videl around which made her giggle.  
  
~Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
A kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade(never fade)  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know~  
  
'This song is reminding me too much of Videl. Maybe it's a sign, telling me that I should finally tell her how I feel.....nah.' Gohan thought.  
  
~You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever know  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything~  
  
"Videl." Gohan started.'SHUT UP! SHE DOESN'T FEEL THE SAME WAT ABOUT YOU!' a voice yelled in his head.  
  
"Mmm?" Videl responded as she looked at him.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
~Oh, you're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time(for all time)~  
  
'Videl....my soul mate. Wait, what the HELL am I thinking? I don't even know if she even likes me.' he thought.'Well then why don't you just ask her after the dance?' another voice replied.  
  
~You are my everything(you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring(nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is your alone(alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through(your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do(when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray(I pray)  
On bended knee(on my knee)  
That you will always be  
be my everything~  
  
'Pretty soon the song's going to end, I better get ready.' he thought when he heard the song coming to an end.  
  
~You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is your alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on   
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything  
Every night I pray  
Down on bended knee  
That you will always be  
my everything  
oh my everything~  
  
"Videl, can...can I see you outside for a minute?" Gohan asked.  
  
"What for?" she asked showing a small smile.  
  
"Just come on." Gohan replied as he dragged her out. Videl's small smile got bigger.  
  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
  
'I do NOT believe what I'm seeing! This can NOT be happening! Why is she here with that...that...DORK!' Sharpner thought fiercly. Once Sharpner had finally figured out that Videl had ditched him, he decided to go to the dance to pick up some other chick.(HIS THOUGHT'S NOT MINE!)  
  
'I wonder if daddy dearist knows what she's out with someone else? I think it's time to find out.' Sharpner let out a harsh laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH NO, OH NO, OH NO, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WILL VIDEL AND GOHAN GET INTO TROUBLE? WILL SHARPNER'S PLAN WORK? WILL I EVER STOP ASKING AND GET A LIFE? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
  
  
Advertising: Gohan's Trials of Love. Good, I like it. And you should read it! Also the next fanfic is by my close friend, who happens to be posting this story for me. The story is called Together Forever. It's really good and sweet. But it's a G/B so if you like reading other types of FF then u should read this. Kay? Kay.  
  
~*Golden Girl*~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! Wonderful chapter, wonderful chapter! Thank you Lisa for advertising my story!!! Well I want to let you nice people know that I am working on a new fic and just let me know if you wont me to e-mail you when I have it up cause it will be up soon. Oh yeah, before I forget! Lisa I have changed my name back to Goten's Girl if you haven't noticed yet! Sorry, I'm a blonde and I just can't make up my mind which name I want to keep!  
Well like she said my story is called Together Forever. So check it out and let me know what ya think about it. Thanks!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	8. For Some Part:2 of the dance

I'm back! I'm kinda sorry this one took so long to be getting out. My poster (Goten's Girl)is going to be a little busy this summer so it will take some time to post it. Hope you enjoy this chappie. ENJOY!!!  
  
Title:The Perfect Night, For Some  
  
Chapter 8:For Some?  
  
(Part 2 of the dance.)  
  
  
"What did you want to see me for Gohan?" Videl asked as Gohan stopped at the park's fountain. Gohan let go of Videl's hand and walked over to a white bush.   
  
'You can do this, you can...' he looked over at Videl as she sat down beside the fountain.'Kami, is there anything more beautiful?' he thought.  
  
'I wonder what Gohan wanted to see me for?' she thought as she gazed upon the marbled fountain. She then felt a warm hand touch her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Gohan giving her a warm smile. As another slow song started to play, Gohan asked.  
  
"Videl, would you do me the honors of dancing with me?" speechless, Videl took Gohan's hand and walked out into the middle of the stone path. As the song started, Gohan pulled Videl closer and breathed the words to the song into Videl's ear:  
  
~I've heard time and time again  
How things often fall apart  
How nothing lasts forever  
Well they're wrong  
'Cause through the thick and thin   
And the nights that seemed so long  
You were there without a worry  
You stood storng~  
  
Videl looked up at Gohan as he sung the song.'Is he trying to tell me what I think he's trying to tell me?' she thought biting her bottom lip. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned her attention back to the singing Gohan.  
  
~You've got the key to my heart  
Right here in my arms  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry  
Never want for nothin'  
'Cause I'm, I'm the prince you charmed~  
  
'OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD! I think he IS trying to tell me that!' she thought happily. She looked at Gohan and started to sing the next verse to him.  
  
~It seems so long ago  
That my world was upside down  
When my life was filled with tears  
And the skies were gray  
But then you came around   
I never felt love so profound  
I never knew that happiness could feel this way~  
  
Looking at her, Gohan thought that his heart would burst. She loved him! SHE LOVED HIM! Now all he had to do was tell her that he felt the same way about her.  
  
~You've got the key to my heart  
Right here in my arms   
I'll keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry  
Never want for nothin'  
'Cause I'm, I'm the prince you charmed~  
  
Videl looked at Gohan and smiled. She knew now that Gohan had feelings for her, but hopefully he would love her just as much as she loved him.  
Singing out:  
  
~I'll shout it out to the heavens  
Thank God for your love   
An all the things you do~  
  
They held each other closer as the song started to end. Gohan started to let Videl and him float a few inches off the ground. Videl held him closer. Gohan bent over and whispered in her ear.  
  
~You've got the key to my heart  
Right here in my arms  
I'll keep you safe and warm  
And you'll never have to worry  
Never want for nothin'  
'Cause I'm, I'm the prince you charmed~  
  
Gohan floated back down and looked Videl dead in the eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but Videl stopped him.  
  
"Wait a minute Gohan, there is something I need to tell you first." Gohan nodded for her to continue.  
  
"Well before I met you, I blamed every one else for my problems at home. I thought that if I could push people away, I wouldn't get hurt. But for some reason you just wouldn't go away, no matter how mean I was. You were always there. Either as Sayiman or as Gohan. It didn't matter what, it was still you." Videl was near tears,"I want to let you know that I care for you. I care for you more than anything else. And I would do just about anything for you." taking her hands, she tryed to wipe away her tears.  
  
"Videl I..."  
  
~*Meanwhile*~ (A/N: I am soo mean!)  
  
After Sharpner watched Videl and Gohan leave the whit tent, he grabbed his cellphone and called Hercule.  
  
"Hello?" Hercule asked.  
  
"Mr. Satan, I just wanted you to know that you daughter is over here making out with some teenage boy! She's trying to struggle away, but I think he's too strong for her."  
  
WHAT!?" Hercule screamed."What does he look like? Who is he?"  
  
"I don't know who he is, but he does have black spikey hair and from the looks of it, Videl isn't too happy with the fact that he's kissing her."  
  
"HOLD ON, I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" he shouted as he hung up the phone. Hercule hopped in his stretch lemo and commanded the driver to take him to the park. Lucky for him, it was about a two minute drive. He jumped out and raced into the tent, as he bumped into Sharpner, he asked.  
  
"Where's Videl?"  
  
"She's out back with Gohan, why?" he pretended that he didn't know what was wrong. Hercule stormed to the back of the tent and walked out. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
1)Videl was making out with some punk kid.  
2)They were floating.  
3)THEY WERE FLOATING!  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" he shouted. Videl parted away from Gohan's lips at the sound of her father's voice.  
  
"Daddy, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Get the hell away from him! You're coming home with me, now!" before Videl could say anything, Hercule grabbed Videl and jerked her out of Gohan's arms.  
  
"Now!" he snarled. Videl was too much in shock to fight back. This was just like her dream, now he was going to take her away from Gohan. Gohan was also too shocked to do anything.  
  
'He's just standing there like a dork!' Sharpner thought happily.  
  
"Mr.Satan, I'll take Videl home if you want me to." Sharpner suggested.  
  
"Yes, you do that. I'm going to stay here and teach this kid a lesson on how to treat my daughter." Sharpner grabbed Videl's arm and dragged her over to his car. (A/N: I don't know how he got it from the resturant, but he did.)  
  
Hercule took a step towards Gohan.  
  
'I have a feeling that things just go complicated.' Gohan thought.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OH NO! What's Videl going to do to Sharpner if she finds out that he did all this? Will Gohan end up teaching Hercule a lesson and kick his butt? Stay tuned for next time.  
  
Advertisement:??? If you have a story you want me to advertise then send the name of the story either to sparklin_angel1@yahoo.com or rn1lpn@kyol.net  
  
Oh and don't forget to let me know what type of story you want me to work on next. Let me know this at rn1lpn@kyol.net bye bye! 


	9. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!

Hey peoples, this is an authors note, but Lisa (the writer of this fic) has asked me to type this up and ask those of you who HAVE reviewed this story before to please review it again. It is my fault that all of them had gotten erased. Her story totally messed up and I had to take it off and put it back on to fix it. But both of us would really appreciate it if you had reviewed this story before to review it again. It doesn't matter what you type she just needs them for reassurance (I don't know if I spelt it right or not, but please bare with me)  
  
PLEASE RE-REVIEW!!! WE WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!!!!!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~  
&  
~*Golden Girl*~ 


	10. 2 Fatil Moves

I'm back.....and with a new chapter......hope u guys and girls love it!  
  
Disclamer: Me no own...anything.  
  
  
  
  
The Perfect Night, For Some  
  
Chapter 10-2 Fatil Moves  
  
  
Videl was still shocked at what had happened just before Hercule and Shrpner messed up their wonderful moment  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taking my hand, I felt Gohan wipe my tear away. "Videl, I...don't know what to say about that," he said.   
  
'He doesn't feel the same way.' I thought sadly as I looked down at the ground.  
  
"But I know what I can say about this." he finished as he pulled me up to him for a long kiss.  
  
When we sadly broke it, he explained,"I came out here to tell you how I felt, instead of you telling me. I love you, Videl. With all my heart, with all my soul, with every ounce of energy in me. I loved you from the first moment I saw you and I'll love you till my last. I want to be the one to protect you from harm."  
  
'He loves me! He loves me!' "Gohan.." I bearly managed.  
  
"Shhhh, don't ruin the moment." he whispered in my ear, sending shirvers up my back. Looking up at him, I gave him a feathery kiss. Videl parted from Gohan and looked down at the ground. Quickly I grabbed onto his arms in fear.  
  
"Gohan..." I started shakely.  
  
"What?" he asked as if nothing happened.  
  
"Gohan, okay, I know that you're Sayiman and all, but...I'm floating."  
  
Smiling, Gohan replied to me,"Don't worry, I won't let you fall." he then pulled me into another nice long kiss.  
  
'Now I know I'm dreaming...and I never want to wake up.' and of course, I spoke too soon. For it soon all came crashing sown.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" I heard my father scream.  
  
'oh dear.' was the last thought that I would allow into my head.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
'And now I'm back here.' she thought as she looked out the window.  
  
"Sharpner?" she asked.  
  
"What?" came a cold voice.  
  
"How did my dad find out about me being with Gohan?"  
  
"I don't know." came the reply.  
  
"Well, I know that Erasa didn't say anything because she helped me pull it off. No one else knew about it..." seeing that wasn't getting her anywhere, Videl moved in closer.  
  
"You know," she whispered in his ear,"I like a man who would do anyting to get me." seeing Sharpner stiffen, Videl pushed forward on the conversation. She ran a finger up and down his arm slowly in a seductive way. "It kinda...ya know, turns me on." she said as she liked his arm with her tounge. Sharpner then slammed on the brakes.  
  
Videl felt herself flying forward, gripping the seat to keep from flying through the front glass. Before she could even say a word, Sharpner stated, "I did it."  
  
"YOU DID IT!?" Videl shouted,"Why would you do something like that?"  
  
"I did it because I..."  
  
"Because you what?"  
  
"Because I hate him." he whispered.  
  
"Him? You mean Gohan?"  
  
"Yesm he gets everything. Good grades, all the girls...even you! Your just..." he stopped.  
  
"Oh no! Don't stop there. I'm just what?"  
  
"You're just some slut! That's what you are, you go around flunting yourself infront of everyone you meet! That's what!" feeling tears well up in her eyes, Videl turned forward and said in a quiet voice,"Take me home."  
  
Sharpner pressed his foot on the gas pedal. She watched the speed rise. 50 miles, 60 miles, 70 miles.  
  
"Sharpner...slow down, please." she said.   
  
No reply.  
  
She turned back to the odometer, 80 miles, 90 miles.  
  
"Sharpner, slow down!" she screamed as fear took her over completly.  
  
"No, I don't want to. You want to go home so badly...now you'll get there quicker." he said as the speeding car came up to an intersection. She watched in horror as another car appeared. A smirk appeared on his face as he drove into the car's path.  
  
"SHARPNER!" she screamed as another pair of lights flooded into the car.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
"Now it's time to get a real lesson in fighting." Hercule smirked at Gohan, who was in a fighting stance. "Oh, you think that's going to do anything?" he asked, walking over to him.  
  
"I don't want to fight you." Gohan said simply.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to because I'm gong to kick you ass." Hercule yelled. Jumping over to him, Hercule started throwing punches at Gohan, who was blocking them as if they were nothing. Quickly getting bored, Gohan dicided to end this match. Just as he was about to hit him with a small ki blast, on of the students came rushing out.  
  
"Mr.Satan! Mr.Satan!" the boy shouted,"Your daughter and Sharpner!"   
  
Felling fear rush through him, Gohan asked,"What about Videl?"  
  
"You stay out of this!" Hercule yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Gohan yelled in frustration, turning back to the student. he asked in a kinder voice,"Where is Videl and what happened to her?" he took a step forward.  
  
"I was walking down the road because I had gotten bored at the dance...ya know they aren't as good as they used to-"  
  
"JUST TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Right! Well I was walking down the road, when I saw sharpner's car speeding down the road. Then all of a sudden Sharpner's car pulled into the otehr lane. Gohan, they hit head on." Gohan felt his heart sink.  
############################################################################  
  
I'm evil! I'm evil! Thank you sooo much for re-reviewing for me. I was really glad that all of you like my stories. And I wonder if Sharpner is going to live....but more importantly what about Videl!? Will she make it? You'll have to wait until next time. Oh! Sorry that it took me so long for me to post this cahpter! I just started my Freshmen year and it kinda takes up all my time!  
  
~*Golden Girl*~  
  
Okay! I think that was a GREAT chapter! Well, I'm going to start another fic sometime soon and I want to know who you all would like me to write about? Please send your requests in either a review here, or at sparklin_angel1@yahoo.com  
  
Majority will rule. So I'll be waiting for your reply!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	11. Bad News

Okay I'm back, and I guess you guys are kinda mad at me for leaving off on that Cliffhanger? Oh well who cares? Ehe? At least I'm leaving you hanging for more. Okay sorry......  
Goten's Girl: Lisa....what are you doing? *hides a metal bat behind back*  
Over_Dreamer: I'm not doing anything Katie. *evil smirk*   
Goten's Girl: What? I don't like that look on your face....WAIT! Are you going to do something with your story?  
Over_Dreamer: Possibly. But why do YOU want to know?   
Goten's Girl: *Grips the bat that is STILL behind her back and says in a fake sweet voice* If you do anything bad to anyone I like I'll beat you down to a pulp!   
Over_Dreamer: I-I-wouldn't do a thing like that. Um...Bye! *runs away*   
Goten's Girl: OH no you don't...COME BACK HERE!!! *chases O_D swing the metal bat at O_D.* You Can't Hide forever!   
DISCLAMER: Me no own!  
  
Chatper 11 :)  
  
  
"What?" Hercule shouted.  
"They hit head on!" Gohan felt his heart suddenly stop.  
"What do you mean hit head on?" Hercule yelled again (A/N: he's sooo stupid!).   
"JUST AS I SAID!" the boy now shouted getting annoyed at Hercule.   
"Where are they taking her?" Gohan now asked bearly being able to speak.   
"Satan City Hospital." the boy said in a softer voice.   
"Gohan I can...." the boy started.  
"I'll go there myself. But do me a favor." he walked over to the boy, pulled out a pen from his pocket and wrote down two phone numbers.   
Whispering he said, "I want you to call both of these people, this one," he pointed to the top number, "Ask for Bulma and Bulma only. Trust me on that one. And this one," he pointed to the bottom number, "Ask for Chi-Chi. Tell them what happened and where I am. Got that?"   
The boy nodded. Gohan didn't smile, didn't smirk, he simply replied in a cold distant voice, "Good." With that he left the park and headed towards the hospital.   
Once he was a few yards away from the park/dance, he then took flight and spead towards the hospital. 'I have to get to her as fast as I can.' he thought as he speed even faster towards the Hospital. As he neared the Hospital he laned and started to walk in a quick pace. 'I can't believe this happened. This never would of happened if I was there.' suddenly he stopped as a shock of realization hit him, "Its my fault. This is all my fault."   
"What's all your fault hun?" came a female voice from behind him.   
Turning to face the person he suddenly noticed of how this woman was dressed. She was dressed in blue scrubs (A/N: the type doctors assistents were. :) "Where am I?" he suddenly asked.   
"Why your at Satan City Hospital." she smiled before letting a qustionable look on her face fall, "Is there something I can help you with?"   
Letting the information process in his brain for a moment Gohan suddenly shouted, "Videl! Do you have a Videl Satan in this hospital?!"   
"How did you know?" the woman questioned.   
"Because I need to see her. Can you take me to her?" he rushed hoping that she would.   
"I'm sorry but she's in the Critical Condition, and only family is aloud to see her." the woman said in a sad voice.   
'What am I going to do now?' Quickly thinking up a lie Gohan said, "I'm her brother!"   
"BROTHER?! Videl Satan has no brothers or sisters. She's an only child!" she shouted shocked.   
'Come on Gohan...THINK OF SOMETHING!!!' Responding to his thoughts he replied in a fake consirned voice, "Well I'm...her long lost brother. Hercule never new about me, because our mother didn't want him to know."   
"She didn't did she?" the nurse asked cocking an eyebrow.   
"No, and just a few months ago she died of a....a huge car crash just outside of the city. We just had her burried a few weeks ago." he said in a fake sad voice.   
"Really?"  
"Yes, and a few days ago I was talking to my uncel....my Uncel Softabur (A/N: that's prounced...soft-ta-bur) and he told me everything."   
"He did, did he." the Nurse responded.   
"Yep, and I've been looking for a chance to find them and tell them everything. And I was about to give up hope until tonight that's when I finally found my long lost family. I told them everything and they welcomed me to the family. That's why I must see Videl...my sister." he put on a sad face hoping that would top it off. (A/N: I know that Gohan isn't that very good of a lier, and that he DOSEN'T lie at all but hey! This is a critical prolbem~)  
Gohan watched as the woman went into deep in thought trying to make sence of his story. 'Its going to work!!' he thought happly.   
Suddenly all hopes of going to see Videl were lost by a Humorious laughter from the woman. "That's very *gasp* that's very good. I mean *gasp* I might of believed you if *laugh* it haden't been Videl Satan!" quickly she straighen up. "But I still can't let you in even though that was a fantastic lie!"   
"Oh," Gohan suddenly dropped his head in defeate. "But since you seemed so drastic into seeing her...I guess I could let you." Gohan brightened up, "Thank you! Well Come on lets get going!"   
"Okay lets!" the woman said with a bright smile before leading him towards the building and into Videl's room. 'Smooth.' she thought before giving out a loud chuckel. 'Very smooth'   
  
"I'm not sure what we are going to do. I mean...she might not live." came the Doctor's voice as he and Gohan talked in the hallway. Gohan had been at Videl's for about thirty minents.  
"But-but you-you can..." Gohan manged out.   
"We will try everything we can Mr. Satan. I think that now would be a good time to go see your sister again." The doctor finished as he pushed Gohan back into Videl's dark room. (A/N: Hehe, the nurse told the doctor the lie...and he believed them! Sorry.. :)   
Sighing Gohan walked into Videl's room and pulled a chair up close. 'Please Videl...you- you can't die on me. Not now, I...' "I need you."   
  
**************************************************************************************  
The boy sighed as he calmly picked up the phone and began to diel the first number that Gohan wrote on his hand. Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,   
"Hello?" came a males voice, and from the sound of it he seemed pretty mad.  
"Um..yes, I'm here to talk to a Bulma?" the boy asked.   
Suddenly the man screamed, "WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH HER?! ARE YOU HERE TO ASK HER ON A DATE?!"   
"NO! I promise! I just have a message from Gohan to give to her! That's all!"   
"HOW DO I KNOW YOUR NOT LYING?!"  
"Because why in the world would I want to even go with her?" the boy rushed.   
"OH! So now your saying that she's not good enough for you! Is that it? Hum?" the man demanded.   
Suddenly a female voice came from the other line asking, "Vegeta! Who are you yelling at?" Before Vegeta could even anwser the boy replied, "Hello? Is there a Bulma there? I have a message from Gohan. Its urgent."   
"Why...yes." Bulma smiled, then yelled, "Vegeta! Get off the phone!"  
"Woman! How do I know that he's not going to say anything dirty or something? It could be a trick" Vegeta yelled back.  
"Because...he won't. I bet he's a sweet boy who is just doing what Gohan asked him to do. Now get off, or you'll be sleeping on the couch for a month."  
"Good, then maybe I can get a good nights sleep for a change." Vegeta responded.   
"Uh?" the boy asked   
Bulma stopped for a monent before saying, "Just one moment hun. Vegeta if you don't get off this phone RIGHT now...I'll tear down the G.R. (A/N: is that possible?). AND I'll make sure that you won't eat more than one plate a day for every minute your on this phone!" Smirking Bulma listened as a soft grummble was heard about 'Damn woman, I hope she rots in hell' followed by a loud CLICK.   
"Now," Bulman said to the boy smiling, "Who is this?"   
"This is Ted from school. I go with Gohan. Well, there was an accident, and... he's at the hospital now."  
"Is something wrong with Gohan?!" Bulma asked, worry now took place of where the smile was.   
"No! Its just that...Videl was in the car. He wants you to get over there as soon as you can." "Okay, I'll be right over. Thank you...Ted right?"  
"Yes mam." he then hung up.   
Sighing Ted repicked up the phone and dialed the second number.   
"Hello?" came a sweet female voice.  
"Yes is there a Chi-Chi?"   
"Speaking, is there something that you need?" she asked.   
"Um...My name is Ted, and I go to school with Gohan..."  
"Oh! Your a friend of Gohans? I'm sorry but he's at that school dance tonight but I'll tell him you called."she started to hang up.   
"NO! See that's what I'm calling about."   
"Gohan?"   
"Yes, there was an accident."  
Chi-Chi felt her entire body to into hysterics yelling, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN AN ACCIDENT? IS MY BABY BOY FINE? Please tell me he'll live!"  
"He's fine! He's fine! Its about Videl!"  
Chi-Chi stopped yelling but still there was a hint of fear in her voice as she asked, "What about her?"   
"She was in an accident. Gohan is there at Satan City Hospital with her. He wanted me to tell you that he would like for you to get down there as soon as you can. Also there is a Bulma comming too." he added.  
Nodding she said, "Okay thank you Ted. I have to go." Chi-Chi then hung up.   
'Man...Gohan has some werid friends!' Ted thought as he Also went to the Hospital.   
**************************************************************************************  
  
YAY! I'm done! Yay! Well that's all! Not with the story but with this chapter! Also...let me know if you want a sequel or not! I'm beginning to think...Not. TTYL to you guys later. If you get confused anywhere or want me to put up an avertisement about your story.... you can reach me at...rn1lpn@kyol.net. Bye!  
  
  
Goten's Girl: Hahahaha Lisa*sing song voice* I have a nice surprise for you*pats the metal bat in her hand*   
Over_Dreamer: What...is it...Katie? *asks from behind a tree*  
Goten's Girl: I've warned you for the last time! Don't leave such evil cliffies!!!!!!*runs after Lisa with the bat over head*  
Over_Dreamer: Now now Katie.....We wouldn't want anything bad to happen here. Just put...the...bat...dow.*backing away slowly, looking at Katie, who has an evil grin plastered over her face*  
Goten's Girl: AHHHHHH!!!!*runs at Lisa with bat*  
Over_Dreamer: HELP!!!!! BYE FOR NOW!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
